psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lungfishopolis
Lungfishopolis is the mental world of Linda the Hulking Lungfish in Psychonauts. Points of Interest *The Electric Gate *The Dam *Skyscraper Island *Kochamara Island *The Control Tower Story The level starts as Razputin finds himself in what appears to be in the middle of a bustling metropolis which is inhabited by lungfish. As Raz makes his way through the city, he is spotted by a freedom fighter lungfish. He dies, due to Raz's voice, and another comes along and tells Raz about the broadcast tower that is broadcasting a mind controlling frequency that has taken over Lungfishopolis. He then instructs Raz to free his other comrades who help Raz reach the tower. During Raz's trip to the tower, the military tries to destroy him, but Raz stops them. When Raz reaches the tower, Kochamara appears and battles Raz. After Raz defeats him and reaches the top of the tower, Kochamara reappears and flies at Raz. Raz notices him and jumps out of the way and Kochamara destroys the tower. He then disappears and all of the citizens cheer for Goggalor. Trivia *This level is largely based on the 1954 film Godzilla. Furthermore, the music on the level is extremely similar to the music played in the film, when Godzilla rampages through Tokyo. *When the player returns to the level, the citizens tell Raz that they are moving to another city and that the city's going to be torn down, so it's perfectly fine for him to wreck the place. *If asked about a new plan, the pilot in the blimp says: "I have one. It's called: Turn Goggalor in for reward money." *In Lungfishopolis, Razputin is considered a large creature. He's too heavy to use Levitation (when attempting to use it, he states "I don't think that's gonna work"), the PSI-Punch's astral fist is a monstrous claw instead, and the Palm Bomb attack shows feet (if upgraded) instead of hands. *In this level, Raz gets pulled underwater when he lands in it two times instead of three like other levels. *Lungfishopolis and Gloria's Theater are the only mental worlds where the owner of the mind that contains it does not appear. *When Razputin asks one of the resistance lungfish if he had seen a girl called Lili, and the lungfish replies that the government files might have information on his girlfriend, Razputin gets flustered and explains a bit that Lili is not his girlfriend ''technically. '' *Officer O'lungfish, the Lungfish Zealot, and the hulking lungfish were voiced by David Kaye. *On the island with the planes before you reach the radio tower. If you climb the building closest to the mountain near the ships, around 3-4 stories up and angle the camera in the right spot. You can find an image of one of the devs girlfriends within the mountain. Enemies *Tanks *Electro-Trucks *Turret *Airplanes *Kochamara (Boss) Gallery Polis.png|A picture of Lungfishopolis lungfishopolis.jpg|Concept art of Lungfish Citizens psychonauts_levels2_05xlx1.jpg|D'artagan VS Lungfishopolis concept art LungfishopolisSea.png|A view of the horizon, with Kochamara Tower in the distance Category:Mental Worlds Category:Locations Category:Psychonauts (game)